immortalnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Training methods
'' There are many different ways to increase your level/stats while playing IN:'' To raise your level: # You can Attack the NPCs that show up when you Prowl (like Nybbas), or you can also Attack other players from the Users in Town link on the left side of the page under Explore. You cannot Attack players not in your city. To gain experience, select the Leave Them option after beating the opponent. You will lose XP if you lose, so be careful to select an opponent you can beat easily. You must have at least 33% Energy* to attack a player/NPC. If you do not have enough Energy, you can either increase your Energy level by drinking rat/cow/pig/human blood (from your Inventory or from the Drink option), or fill up your Energy bar using 12 gold (on the left side of the page under Explore). You cannot drink blood if your Fullness* bar is too high. Drinking blood raises your Energy level as much as your Fullness level. If your Health* is at 0%, you cannot Attack. # Alternatively, you can Bust someone out using 10 Cunning*. To do that, you must go to the Capture link under Activities on the left side of the page and chose a player to Bust. Click on the blue Bust Em Out link, and it will tell you whether or not you have successfully Busted out the chosen player. One drawback of this method is that you will be Captured if your Bust is not successful. To increase your Cunning, you can take a Shot of Wolf Venom (from your Inventory). To increase your stats: # By Prowling, you might get a chance to increase your stats. # You can Train in the Training Ground, which is located under Activities on the left side of the page. One day of training costs $10,000. There, you can chose which stat you want to increase by selecting it from a drop-down menu. You can also chose to train all five at the same time. The amount your chosen stat(s) will go up by is dependent on your amount of Will*. You can increase your Will by waiting for it to go up over time, or by taking a Shot of Vampire Venom (from your Inventory). # Another method is Intensive Training, which is 4 times as effective as training in the Training Ground. However, it requires Blood of the Ancients. *Fullness, Cunning, Health, and Will all increase over time. Energy does not. I hope you find this informative if you have any other info feel free to add it Category:well as game player staff after reading this I do have to say this gives you a general idea of what happens on the game but game dynamics play a part in this. and yes ingame as you level it will give you more details on how to achieve things, try the game out and see if you like it, remember its a text based game and not a 2D virtual world so some reading may be required to get started off. the more you put into something the better the results